Welcome To Fright Night For Gag Reel
by ohiowolf
Summary: 2 short one shots about if 2 of the scenes from the gag had actually happened in the movie. the scene where ed throws the paint can, and where Peter's stake gun gets stuck.
1. Chapter 1

Paint Can Proof Window

Ed was running from Mark, jumping fences when he finally felt that he was safe. Mark wasn't his biggest threat he knew of but he was the biggest threat in that moment. Now he was good. He turned to run and ran straight into a person, the last thing he expected, and knocked himself down.

He looked up and Jerry stood there watching him. "Shit! Back the fuck up man I'm armed I know how to use this thing." Ed yelled as he held out a stake to Jerry before pounding on a glass door. "Hello! Please, somebody let me in. There's someone after me right now, please! Help me!" He hollered and banged but no one came to the door. Jerry glanced around and continued to walk closer to Ed.

In a panic Ed grabbed a paint can that was sitting by the door and gave it a big hurl. He expected shattered glass, maybe a loud smash but all he got was a paint can bouncing off the door. Jerry chuckled and shook his head. "People are paranoid in this day and age, tempered glass, the stuff is hard to break."

Ed shook his head. This wasn't happening. He back up and when he saw the side yard he bolted. He ran around the house, hoping for another way in. These people must really be deep sleepers, he thought. His screaming and the banging hadn't woken them and neither did a paint can slamming into their door! He knew Jerry was playing with him, he could grab Ed any second and be done with it, but no it was a game to him. Ed shook the back door handle and nothing.

There was a small window just beside it though. He grabbed a patio chair that was sitting by the door and gave it a swing. Smash! Ed quickly stood on the chair and crawled in the window. Safety, Jerry couldn't get him here. He wasn't looking forward to explaining the breaking and entering to the family though.

Jerry's head popped up in the window. "Forget it Jerry. No invitation, you can't get it." Ed said as he stood from where he landed inside. He was safe. He knew it.

Jerry grinned and walked away from the window. Odd, but Ed wasn't complaining. The handle on the door shook, but didn't turn, Ed knew it wouldn't. He didn't expect the whole door to shake though. He backed up, and knew any second the people would be coming down, good, more people to know what Jerry was. There was a another bang and this time the door shattered and Jerry was standing there with a grin going ear to ear, like nothing was wrong and he hadn't just hulk smashed a back door like it was a tin can.

"You know. Lots of people have moved out of this neighborhood lately." He stepped forward and into the doorway.

"Oh shit!" Ed backed up and held his cross up in front of him, hoping it could somehow keep Jerry at bay.

Jerry leaned in the doorway and held his arms open. "Abandoned. I thought you did your homework." He took a step closer to Ed. "You've been watching me. I've been watching you. Seems fair."

Ed couldn't believe this. He turned and ran into the house. Not far from where he was he found a flight of stairs and went up, hoping to maybe find a way to get out without Jerry finding him. He knew the chances were slim but he couldn't' give up. The fate of the neighborhood was at stake, no pun intended.

Ed found a bedroom with a roof overlooking the back yard with an overhang he could climb out. That's the last thing Jerry would expect, for him to go out the same direction he came in. He figured if he had a chance it was as good as any other option. Ed slowly climbed out and went down the roof. He took a second to get a grip then dropped to the ground. Now, he wasn't the most graceful person in the world and landing from the window was no exception. Ed managed to land awkwardly and had to rub his ankle, he didn't think it was twisted but it did hurt.

"That looked like it hurt." Ed jumped and saw Jerry sitting in the other chair that was by the back door. He screamed and went backwards into a table and chairs and fell into the pool. After coming up and gasping for breath he saw Jerry walking towards the pool. "You bit off more than you can chew."

"It's too late man, I've told people what you are. You've been made!" Ed held up his cross and stood his ground. Jerry wasn't going to win. He'd likely already got Adam, but he wasn't going to beat Ed, he couldn't.

Jerry smiled. "And you think anyone is actually going to believe you?"

"No, no, don't play that mind shit with me, I'm serious. Try me!" Ed shouted and held his cross tighter.

"Okay." He took a small step closer, dropping into the pool. "You say you're glad you're different."

"Get back!" Ed was rethinking the idea of running to the house in the first place. He might have been better off just trying to jump the next fence and screaming on top of his lungs.

"How could you be in a place like this? These people. Even your best friend, you're nothing to him now." Jerry was slightly crouched as he moved closer. He sounded genuine, caring almost sad for Ed.

Ed shook his head. "No." He didn't want to believe that. Charley would come through eventually. He always had in the past, but that had been before Amy. That was when he would have cared that Adam was gone. That was when he wouldn't have been embarrassed to talk with him in school. That was back then, but… what about now?

"You were born for this. You know it." Jerry gave a small laugh and opened his arms. "It's a gift."

Ed knew better. Some part of him knew better. A small part of him knew better. A tiny shadow of a part of him knew better. Ed knew he was alone, that he'd tried for years but nothing much had changed, and what had changed had only been for the worse. He didn't have Charley, and he probably didn't have Adam. He was alone. Maybe Jerry was the answer, maybe he was meant for it. He didn't have much else he could do.

Ed tilted his head to the side slightly, and closed his eyes. If he closed them tight enough maybe he could open them and find out it was all a dream. Jerry grabbed him and bit, hard, diving down under the water with Ed in his arms. Ed squirmed for a second, the shock of being covered in the water taking him by surprise. There wasn't much he wanted to do except scream, but all that came out was a few bubble and gargles.

This was no dream. This wasn't even a nightmare. Ed felt consciousness leaving. He said one last final prayer to whatever powers that might be and everything went black. The cross he had held so confidently floated away once his hand went slack, and Jerry knew he had won against one more would be vampire hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To Fright Night… For Gag Reel

Peter Stake-Gun mishap

His luck had never been the greatest. Peter knew this. He knew it from when he was a kid and his parents got eaten by a vampire. He knew from when he managed to always have malfunctions with his stage equipment, or his wardrobe, especially his wardrobe. Peter knew his luck wasn't good, but he never expected it to go this far south.

Peter and Charlie were walking in the hallway when they heard Amy yell from somewhere in another room. Peter wasn't an idiot. "You know this is a trap." He said to Charlie.

The boy just nodded and said, "I'm counting on it."

Peter wanted to smack Charlie so bad just then. Was the kid suicidal? If he was Peter didn't want to be around him. He might have been drunk enough to come help but he wasn't drunk enough for suicide. He stood behind Charlie while Charlie opened a door and walked into another room.

Something grabbed Peter's shirt and sent him flying backwards. "Woah!" He screamed as he flew threw the air. What had just happened? He had a feeling it wasn't good whatever it was. And that feeling intensified when he looked up and saw Him.

It was the man that had haunted his nightmares for so many years. The vampire that killed his parents. "Look at you all grown up. Welcome to Fright Night, for real."

Peter stood up fast and got his gun ready. He fired the first shot, missed. "You got your mother's eyes." He fired again, missed. "Your father's aim." Jerry was coming closer. Peter fired again, yes a shoulder hit. "Better." Dammit, it didn't even affect the vampire.

Peter started to aim again but there were steps behind him he didn't see. He lost his footing and fell down into the dirt floor. "Oh, Fuck!" He scrambled to get back up and standing, not wanting to be any more vulnerable than he had to be around this creature.

He watched as Jerry knelt down and picked something up. His heart was pounding in his chest. Who could know what Jerry was going to do to him? What could Peter do to defend himself? Off the top of his head, jack shit.

Jerry looked at what he picked up for a moment. Then, he threw it forward aiming straight for Peter's head. Whatever Peter had expected it wasn't a pebble. It landed right above his eyebrow, hitting him just hard enough to make a small cut. "Ow! Really? A pebble, that's it?" Peter had definitely expected more than that. A drop of blood from the cut that Peter had on his finger dripped onto the dirt.

Jerry gave Peter a somewhat blank stare, and then pointed to the wall of the basement. Peter looked over to where Jerry was pointing and heard something, multiple somethings. There had to be many vampires in the walls, buried in the earth of the basement. Now he knew why Jerry hit him with the pebble, to cause just enough damage to draw blood. "Shit!" Now Peter knew he was in trouble.

Hands, feet and legs started coming out of the walls. People were coming out of them like ants from an anthill. Growls and grunts from all of them. Peter spun around trying to see them all but there were too many. One jumped towards him when coming out of the wall. "Fuck!" Peter said and immediately jerked back away from the new vampires.

He remembered something he'd brought with him. A weapon he didn't necessarily think he would use, but one that he was glad be grabbed, a stake gun. He started to reach into his back pocket to grab it. It started to come forward but then it stopped. It had gotten stuck on his trench coat.

Jerry laughed at Peter's attempt to be brave, especially at how it had botched badly. Peter wiggled and twisted, focused on getting that gun out of his jacket. That was when they pounced. One of them latched onto his arm and before he could really do any fighting they all latched on, somewhere. In the attack he completely dropped the stake gun, since it had became loosened from where it had been stuck.

It hurt like hell! Peter screamed at first but the pain got to be so much that he just moaned a little. How long had they been there, on top of him? It felt like five maybe ten minutes but he figured they had only been there one or two at the most. The way it hurt, he almost wished they would kill him. He gave the odd curse at them, but that didn't do anything other than waste his breath.

Peter heard a gunshot. That wasn't him, so he could only think that either Jerry had gone bat shit ballistic or Charlie had survived. He seriously hoped it was the latter. Sunlight started hitting the vampires on him making them scatter. Charlie came running, and one of them grabbed his gun making Charlie fall forward onto the ground. He almost got nailed by one of the vampires but he just got inside the sunlight before she grabbed him.

"How you holding up?" Charlie asked.

Peter sat up some. "Fucking great." He doubted they were going to make it out alive, plus he'd lost so much blood he was barely able to sit. If they made it out he was going to have to make a trip to the hospital that was for sure.

"Mark?" Charlie yelled to one of the vampires. Peter was guessing Charlie knew him from somewhere.

The vampire lunged forward a little bit. "You're dead now asshole!" The vampire hissed at them both, and Peter assumed that mean him and Charlie hadn't gotten along before and definitely didn't get along now.

Jerry started making strange music sounds from across the basement, distracting both of them from the others. Whatever Charlie and Peter were going to do to make it out alive they knew they had better hurry because they were running out of time. Peter didn't want to be rude but he seriously was beginning to doubt Charlie, and wished badly that he'd just stayed at home content to hide away. This hero stuff was harder than he thought.

Jerry talked to Charlie, making a comment here about fear, and there about Amy. But Peter heard little of it. "I'm smoking." He stared at his hand, in both shock and horror.

"Yeah, you're turning." That Peter heard, as well as Jerry saying that they could wait and the sun had to go down. Peter reached in his pocket for his cigarettes and found that with the stake gun, they had fallen out. He did have some Midori, but no smokes.

Peter took a big swallow when he saw Amy kissing Jerry, then Jerry letting her drink blood from his chest, only to continue kissing her. Charlie stared at the ground and shook his head. Peter saw the grief, anger and everything else. He also saw that he was smoking more than ever, even though he wasn't smoking. "You don't think he'd be distracted enough by her just to walk up and shove it right in his chest do you?" It was a joking suggestion, and Peter knew it wasn't the time to be making jokes, but he was nervous.

Charlie looked at him, then back to Jerry. "One way to find out." He stood up and grabbed the stake from his belt. Charlie looked down at Peter, "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter or anything like that would you?" He whispered.

Peter felt his pocket, and yes, the cigarettes fell out but the lighter didn't. "Yeah." Peter took it out and held it out to Charlie, thinking the boy might have had cigs of his own or something.

Charlie quickly put his mask and goggles on, then Peter smelled it, the kerosene. "That's your plan." He couldn't believe it, he knew the kid was nuts but now he thought he was suicidal.

Charlie looked at him through the goggles, "Actually it's your plan." He grabbed the stake and looked up to see Amy and Jerry still going at it. Peter carefully held out the lighter and made contact with Charlie's pants. The boy charged and the battle was on.


End file.
